Ogre
by Irohana
Summary: La ville à feu et à sang, les cris des villageois qui hurlaient, l'odeur de sang qui se répandait dans la cité.... Qui était-il ?


Titre : Ogre  
Pairing : Aucun  
Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia appartient à son mangaka.  
Note : Ceci étant inspiré de ce que j'ai lu dans le livre _L'histoire de France pour les nuls_ (véridique), j'ose espérer que ce soit à peu près vrai et placer dans le bon contexte historique

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres dans le Paris de 926.

La ville se remettait lentement des attaques qu'elle subissait continuellement de la part des Vikings.  
Francis soupira en passant devant une nouvelle habitation détruite.  
Combien de morts il y avait-il eu déjà depuis que Berwald et Den n'avaient rien trouver de mieux à faire que de l'attaquer perpétuellement alors qu'il avait bien du mal à trouver la paix avec ses rois, ses ducs et tous ses autres dirigeants qui avait bien du mal à s'entendre entre eux et à établir une carte de la France ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une légère expression inquiète embrumant son joli visage aux traits androgynes. Combien de jour de paix depuis qu'il était « né » avait-il connu ? Bien trop peu selon lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète après tout.  
Le jour viendra où il sera une grande nation, forte et stable. Il accorda un sourire au reflet de lui qu'il pouvait distinguer dans une flaque d'eau sale à ses pieds et reparti en direction des fortifications en chantonnant joyeusement.

Aujourd'hui était un jour paisible, Suède et Danemark ne viendraient pas l'attaquer, ils n'avaient aucune raison pour cela.

Une soudaine douleur le prit au ventre le faisant se plier en deux, crachant du sang.  
Au loin, les cloches sonnaient sans s'arrêter, intimant à la population d'aller se mettre à l'abri. De là où il était, Francis pouvait voir de la fumer s'élever, annonciatrice de sang et de carnage.

Il se releva en jurant vertement et entreprit de se rendre le plus vite sur les rives du fleuve, près à accueillir avec toute sa colère ces imbéciles de Vikings qui n'étaient bons qu'à tuer et piller. Arrivé devant la Seine, il s'arrêta net.  
À sa plus grande surprise, le fleuve était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, aucune secousse ne le perturbait.  
Il n'y avait là aucune trace de drakkar ou d'autre navire.  
Rien, et pourtant, la fumée continuait de monter, la cloche de sonner, les gens de hurler et lui avait cette douleur dans sa poitrine…  
Il arrêta un jeune garde qui courait, complètement déboussolé, et lui demanda le plus gentiment possible tout en fixant d'une manière évocatrice l'uniforme déchiré au niveau du torse du dis garde, qu'est ce qui se passait. Celui-ci le regarda, les yeux remplis d'horreur et d'effroi, serrant le plus fort possible sa lance qui était sa seule arme et hurla :

-Les barbares… Les barbares ! Ils sont dans notre ville, montés sur des chevaux démoniaques, les barbares sont là !

Francis lança un regard inquiet car il se demandait si le jeune garde possédait encore toute ses facultés mentales, et surprit, parce que les Vikings venaient toujours par les fleuves et les mers, comment seraient-ils rentré dans Paris par la terre ferme ?

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances mon garçon ? murmura-t-il.

Le soldat, pas plus interpellé que ça de se faire interrogé ainsi par un garçon semblant plus jeune que lui, hocha la tête lentement.

-Oui, les barbares sont là, à la porte de nos maisons, guidés par le roi des démons.

Francis ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase et se mit à courir en direction du brasier que devenait Paris.  
Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le garde avait raison.  
Il regarda avec une fascination horrifiée le flot de cavaliers qui dévalait les rues, dévastant tout sur son passages, leurs chevaux au reflet noir semblant semer mort et chaos à chacun des mouvements de leurs muscles puissants.  
Une question flottait dans l'esprit anéanti par la rage de Francis : qui était donc ces hommes terribles ressemblant aux Vikings qu'il connaissait et qui n'étaient pourtant ni des Huns, ni des Avars.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de sabots, puis de pas qui se rapprochait de lui. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il eut la sensation de la froideur d'une lame contre son cou qu'il prit conscience qu'on l'attaquait.  
Il donna un violent coup de coude à la personne derrière lui qui, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction, dégagea la lame de son cou blanc.  
Francis, qui devait sans doute avoir un air terrifié reprit tant bien que mal un peu de sa classe et de son charme légendaire en s'essuyant avant de fixer le barbare.  
Un casque cachait son visage, ne laissant que quelques mèches brunes apparaître.  
Il portait une armure et des bottes que Francis aurait qualifié de laid, hideux, dépourvu d'esthétique et de charme, ce qui, en réfléchissant bien, était peu grave pour une armure et inapproprié comme pensée vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Francis prit son air le plus autoritaire et demanda avec sérieux :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Un silence suivi d'un éclat de rire lui répondit. Un éclat de rire cruel, moqueur, venant lui aussi tout droit des ténèbres. Qui d'autre que des démons pouvaient rire à la vue du sang et des pillages ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, hurla-t-il en vain, son air sérieux ayant laissant place à une mine d'enfant perdu, qui êtes-vous ?!

Le rire continua de s'élever, un peu plus fort, un peu plus méprisant. L'éclat lui semblait… aigu. Mais là n'était pas la question. Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait, la France souffrait. On n'avait aucune raison de l'attaquer, ce n'était ni pour du territoire, ni pour des raisons politiques. Quand le laissera-t-on enfin en paix ?

Encore une fois, un flot de douleur immense envahit sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, le corps recouvert de sueur, le souffle court.

- Tu as mal, France ? Tu es si minuscule, étalé ainsi à mes pieds.

Avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait, Francis releva le visage vers la personne qui avait pouffé ces paroles, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de remarquer. Désormais, le casque du barbare n'était plus très loin de lui.  
Si seulement il n'avait pas aussi mal, il pourrait tendre la main et enfin voir qui est celui qui l'attaquait, lui faire payer chaque souffrance qu'on était entrain de lui infliger.  
Le feu qu'il avait vu au loin paraissait les entourer maintenant, donnant des allures diabolique à la scène. Une main douce et fine vint lui caresser le visage, essuyant quelques gouttes de sang qui dégoulinait des lèvres du Français.  
Elle frôla ses joues avec une lenteur exquise avant de passer sa main dans les mèches douces, bouclées et blondes. C'était agréable, pensa Francis, donc la vue commençait à se flouter, agréable… Il sentit tout d'un coup la main agripper violemment les mèches de ses cheveux et relever d'un geste sec sa tête.  
Épuisé, les yeux de Francis se fermèrent, il entendit juste comme dans un rêve des échos de voix.

- Je suis la violence, le sang et les pillages. Je suis l'ombre qui peuplera désormais tes cauchemars.  
Je suis Magyarország(1).

La voix était loin, si loin maintenant. Il ne comprenait même plus le sens des sons qui lui parvenaient.

- Jó éjszakát…(2)

---------

Elle reprit sa respiration :

_« L'Ogre avait sept filles, qui n'étaient encore que des enfants. Ces petites Ogresses avaient toutes le teint fort beau, parce qu'elles mangeaient de la chair fraîche comme leur père ; mais elles avaient de petits yeux gris et tout ronds, le nez crochu et une fort grande bouche avec de longues dents fort aiguës et fort éloignées les unes des autres. Elles n'étaient pas encore fort méchantes, mais elles promettaient beaucoup, car elles mordaient déjà les petits enfants pour en sucer le sang ».  
_Elizaveta referma le livre de contes qu'elle tenait entre ses mains avec délicatesse et caressa doucement la joue de Feliciano qui venait de s'endormir au beau milieu de l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait.  
Elle pouffa.  
Comment réagiraient donc Gilbert et Roderich s'ils savaient que c'était elle, le vilain ogre de l'histoire ?

* * *

(1) Hongrie  
(2) Bonne nuit


End file.
